


Where Do Ninjas Even Live?

by InfiniteInMystery



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Receiving Sa-chan's booty shorts from one of the weirdest meetings ever, Tsukuyo ends up finally visiting her girlfriend and staying the night.





	Where Do Ninjas Even Live?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butchsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/gifts).



> Here it is! The lovely result of an extra-lovely writing request!
> 
> I've never written f/f smut before! Whoop! I tried! Also, their personalities may be a little off, I didn't quite get them yet, but it shouldn't be too bad. They were fun to write. This was fun to write. Enjoy! ^^

_'There's someone in your room'_ turned into being one of the most long-winded and dramatic days Tsukuyo's had to deal with in quite some time. _'It's a man, he asked for you by name'_ had lead Tsukuyo to believe it was going to be Gintoki. What other man would personally request to see her? Oh how terribly wrong she was.

“Katsura?” Tsukuyo asked after she had slid open the door to her personal quarters. She'd had to study the man sitting patiently for a moment, before she realized who he was. Gintoki's friend? Personally coming to see her? They didn't really know each other, it was more that they knew _of_ each other. A thin eyebrow rose in genuine shock as she slid the door closed behind her. “What brings you to Yoshiwara?”

“These.” Katsura said. He patted the bundles on his lap, Tsukuyo finally noticing the clothing. The bigger article of the two was made of fine silk, a pretty purple with little yellow suns. It would have been very familiar had there not been splashes of bright red all over it. Something small and black was folded on top of it, a nice little square of fabric.

“I have come to return the kimono I borrowed several nights ago.” Katsura said, like this somehow made any sense.

Tsukuyo crossed her arms as she moved to sit before him, bright eyes on the alleged kimono in his lap. Wait a second, those splashes of red certainly didn't look like they were supposed to be there, and wait an _extra_ minute, when was Katsura previously here? Down in Yoshiwara? And whose kimono was this?

“Whose kimono's this?” Tsukuyo asked first, eyes flickering up in absolute disbelief. “Who'd you borrow it from?” Wait an _extra_ extra minute, _why_ did Katsura borrow a kimono in the first place from down here? This felt like it had Gintoki written all over it.

Katsura laughed, his smile big and bright, those eyes absolutely sparkling. How did Gintoki attract such weirdos? And did that make Tsukuyo a weirdo too? “I borrowed it from _you_.” Katsura said, like she had simply forgotten. He handed the kimono over and Tsukuyo instantly accepted it because that's what people do when they're handed things, eyes on the cloth in bewilderment. “Without permission, of course.”

“You _stole_ from me?” Tsukuyo asked, glancing up to him with both anger and bafflement. “How did you get this? Did you sneak through this entire building?”

“I didn't steal it, I borrowed it with the intent to return.” Katsura said. He suddenly stood up, hands hidden in his sleeve, bowing politely. “That is all I have come here for. Please excuse me, I can see myself out.”

“Wait a second.” Tsukuyo said, the black square of fabric sliding off as she unfolded the kimono and held it up for inspection. Forget raising one eyebrow, both eyebrows drew down as her eyes narrowed. “Is that blood? And whose shorts are these?”

“Oh, the shorts belong to Gintoki's stalker. She left them at his place.” Katsura said casually, like it wasn't bizarre that he had Sarutobi's shorts and was returning them along with Tsukuyo's allegedly missing and now bloody kimono. “Gintoki said I could borrow them. I have no idea where she lives so I was unable to return them. I wasn't even sure if you lived here. Where do ninjas even live? You see her often, yes? If it's not too much trouble, could you return them for me? Gintoki was going to throw them in the combustible trash and personally I think that is a complete waste of good shorts.”

Blinking, Tsukuyo's mouth parted, eyes wide. Who _was_ this man and what on earth was he doing with a kimono and shorts?

“Did you sneak past the Hyakka to borrow this?” Tsukuyo asked, because that was the most important question here. How the hell did Katsura get in to her personal quarters without her noticing? Without anyone noticing and reporting it? Without her even realizing something was _missing_ , let alone out of place?

“I did.” Katsura admitted, on his way out apparently because he didn't dally any longer. He had just admitted that he had snuck past _all_ of Tsukuyo's women. That he had 'borrowed' her kimono and no one would have been the wiser had he not brought it back. Covered in blood. “Thank you for taking the time to see me.”

So polite? Where did Gintoki pick this man up? “Why didn't you wash the kimono?” Tsukuyo asked more out of confusion than curiosity, trying to catch up to the bizarre situation, her hand reaching for the now unfolded pair of shorts. They were short. Very short. And very soft. “Why did you only wash the shorts?” _Why are you borrowing womens clothing? Why did you borrow sa-chan's short shorts?_

“Goodbye.” Katsura said with a wave, disappearing from the room.

“Hey! You just wait a minute!” Tsukuyo yelled, jumping up and rushing after him. She ripped her bedroom door open, staring into the hallway, glancing back and forth. But Katsura was nowhere to be seen. “Hey! Get back here!” She yelled, rushing into the hallway so fast that she alerted several women nearby.

“Is there a problem?”

“What's wrong!”

“Find that man!” Tsukuyo yelled, hands on her hips. “You find him and you cut him at his knees!”

And thus, that was how Tsukuyo inevitably found herself above ground at Sarutobi's front door, minus Katsura's knees, knocking rather shyly. She didn't know why she was always like this. It wasn't like it was that big of a deal, the two of them. So what, they were seeing each other? Had been for several months? And only now had officially decided to call it da… dat… dati… so what, they were seeing each other!

Tsukuyo didn't have time to debate this, because Sarutobi was finally opening her door. Leave it to the ninja to actually be home when Tsukuyo needed her to be.

“Tsukii!” Sarutobi said, mouth open wide and eyes bright. “Oh Tsukii, you finally came! You were taking so long I thought I was going to have to just try and satisfy myself to your sultry image in my head! Ah!”

“What are you off about?” Tsukuyo asked, raising the short shorts so that Sarutobi could see them. “Hey. Did you give that man your shorts just to get me to come here? You could have just called, you know. Or come down to see me.”

“Gintoki?” Sarutobi asked, her tone pitching high, which is not who Tsukuyo meant. “Of course I left my shorts there, I was hoping he would find them and smell them and then take his big manly hands and-”

“Can you shut up? Let me in.” Tsukuyo said. She knew Gintoki didn't love Sarutobi back and, at this point, Sarutobi's infatuation with him didn't bother her anymore. She knew Gintoki wouldn't sleep with Sarutobi, wasn't comfortable with her. She knew it was the same for her, too. Gintoki was just… completely unavailable. And somehow, that had brought her and Sarutobi closer together. And that was fine.

Sarutobi swung her door wide open, spinning away with a dramatic flourish so the death courtesan could enter. “Please, follow after me, my dear Tsukki! It's been way too long! Oh, this must be denial play! Are you making me wait so that the buildup alone crushes me? What are we going to do? Are you going to ravish me on the floor? I missed you so much! You're staying for dinner and the night, right? We can watch a movie! We can watch six movies! I've collected a few I want to show you to turn on your inner sadist!”

“What are you even talking about?” Tsukuyo asked, following Sarutobi into her little apartment, closing the front door behind her. Given the ninja's current occupation and her income, Sarutobi had decided she wanted a place of her own. One far away from Zenzou where she could have her own privacy.

“I'm talking about _you_ and _me_ and foreplay!” Sarutobi said, gesturing towards the bedroom dramatically, her eyes absolutely sparkling. “You've been denying me for a week, Tsukki! I'm so worn down, with Gintoki being so indifferent! It's like he's figured out how to turn me off!”

“Good.” Tsukuyo said sharply before she realized her mistake.

Sarutobi whirled where she stood, excited to hear such a strong tone. “Are you going to punish me again? Are you really upset about the shorts? I'll do it again, you know I will!” She said, throwing her arms straight into the air. “Oh! My dear! Are you going to slap me for flirting with a man? Are you going to hold me down and destroy me until I proclaim I am yours and only yours and beg you to stop? Can I beg? Please?”

“What?” Tsukuyo asked, mouth open again because it didn't matter how many times Sarutobi said something like that, Tsukuyo didn't know if she would ever get used to it. “I'm not going to- not going to do anything!”

“There is is! That abandonment play!” Sarutobi yelled, hands on her chest as she drifted towards her bedroom, waving Tsukuyo closer. “I love it, Tsukki! I love it!”

If Tsukuyo learned one thing over the past few months, it was that trying to explain herself to Sarutobi (Read: explain she's not teasing her sexually. At all. Ever.) was just as pointless as telling Hinowa she was allowed to retire. So instead of arguing with Sarutobi, she just followed the other ninja into her very messy and disastrous bedroom. The girl didn't have a single thing in order, and Tsukuyo was half a second away from cleaning for her. Again.

“So did you try them on?” Sarutobi asked, spinning around so fast that Tsukuyo almost grabbed her kunai.

“Try what on?” Tsukuyo asked.

“The booty shorts.” Sarutobi explained. She smiled bright, eyes wide behind her glasses. Hopeful. “Do you like them? I can wear them for you if they get you in the mood. Is that your thing? You want to humiliate me by dressing me up in scanty clothing, to shame me for not respecting my body and flashing anyone who will look? Or do you want to dress up scantily and beat me down?”

“What are you off about now?” Tsukuyo sighed, glancing away with a blush because _maybe_ Sarutobi would look good in booty shorts. Maybe. And maybe Tsukuyo would look good too.

“I know you want to try them.” Sarutobi said, reaching forward and taking the black shorts from Tsukuyo's hands. “I know they'll fit too, come on. Oh! They'll look amazing with your stockings too! Come on! Please! Pretty please! I'll even lend you a shirt! Please, oh please, you'll look so good in them! And then we can be normal and order a pizza and watch some movies! Please? Pretty, pretty please?”

“Stop begging.” Tsukuyo said, arms crossed.

“I will beg until you punish me! Punish me, please!” Sarutobi said, turning away and rushing to her closest. “Oh please, Tsukki! Please try them on with this shirt! It's my favorite band shirt!” She yelled, spinning around, holding a pink Diamond Perfume tee. She bounced over, holding the garments out. “Pleeeeeeeeeeease! I'll dress up too if you want me too! So you don't feel too weird! Do you want me to humiliate myself in my sluttiest outfit, or do you want to take me as a modest, self-respecting woman and defile me until I am nothing more than a sinful demon?”

Huffing, Tsukuyo accepted the clothes, eyes shut. She knew better than to be vague. Sarutobi and vague made a bad combo and the results usually ended in disaster. “Please put on something modest. Something flattering but not trashy. Like we're going on a walk through the park but the weather might change to rain and I don't want you to catch a cold.”

Sarutobi gasped, hands clapping together. “Yes, oh yes, okay! You're so thoughtful! Eee! Strip! I will go change too!”

Groaning, Tsukuyo wondered how she ended up here, untying her obi. What kind of plot device was this? She was going to wear Sarutobi's booty shorts, which had been previously worn by-

“Do you know who Katsura Kotarou is?” Tsukuyo asked, opening her kimono just as Sarutobi turned around in her closest.

Eyes wide and pointedly on Tsukuyo's exposed chest, Sarutobi only hummed before shrugging.

“He had your shorts.” Tsukuyo explained, folding her kimono over her arm. She walked over to Sarutobi's low bed, setting the neatly folded kimono down. She quickly put the shirt on to cover herself, always feeling a little bashful when Sarutobi stared too much. Goodness, how did she end up with the least timid woman in all of Edo?

“Your panties are adorable.” Sarutobi said instead of commenting. Did she not see the problem here? Sarutobi was throwing clothes down onto her bed in a flash, stripping at Tsukuyo's side just as quickly. “Your bra too. Where did you get them? Are you wearing them just for me? And why are you talking about another man wearing my shorts?” Sarutobi suddenly gasped, unabashedly stripping down to only her underwear. “Are you telling me because you think I was with him? Or are you putting them on to make me jealous because he was wearing them too? Gasp!”

“You're missing the weirdest part.” Tsukuyo said, bending to step into the shorts and slide them up long legs. “And he washed them, otherwise I wouldn't be putting them on! But a man was _wearing_ your booty shorts. And all you can think about is if I'm intentionally trying to make you jealous?” She leaned back on her hips, pushing the button in place. Geez, there was no fabric here at all, covering her legs. She felt a little exposed. But when she glanced over to Sarutobi, she couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks.

Sarutobi was pulling on white jeans that cut just below her ankles, very modest, but her undivided attention was on Tsukuyo wearing the shorts. “Oh my. Please, Tsukii, you need to grab me by the shoulders right now and throw me down! I need you on me in those shorts! Please! Please oh please! Please!”

“No.” Tsukuyo said, turning away to hide her face.

“Oh! The denial!” Sarutobi cried. Her thin fingers wrapped around Tsukuyo's forearm, spinning the woman towards her. “Kiss me!” She leaned in before Tsukuyo had a chance to move, lips pressing together.

Tsukuyo pressed back, always gentle at first until Sarutobi started to get insistent. The kiss turned heated, Tsukuyo pushing harder as Sarutobi's tongue danced across her bottom lip.

“Wait.” Tsukuyo said. She sighed. “Slow down.” She dipped forward to kiss Sarutobi again, slow and steady and long, leaving them both panting.

“You need to grab me by the shoulders and shove me around! Shove me down! Whatever you want!” Sarutobi said, her eagerness a little too much.

“How about this?” Tsukuyo asked, pointing to the pale pink button-up Sarutobi had thrown down onto the bed. “Put on that cute shirt, and let's watch a movie.”

 

–

 

“This movie is really sappy.” Tsukuyo said, her voice low and tired. She was lounging with Sarutobi attached to her midsection and cuddled into her, her head pillowed on Tsukuyo's chest. Guess this was what dating was like? It had been a long week down in Yoshiwara and she was full from bad but delicious food, and Tsukuyo wanted nothing more than to sleep now.

“But it's an _amazing_ kind of sappy!” Sarutobi said, her voice as energetic as ever. It was like she never ever stopped, never ran out of energy. How could she be so chipper when she assassinated people for a living? “Look, that man right there is a hardcore masochist. I can tell. He's not versatile at all. But his love interest? She's a total dom, but she can switch if she has to. What a babe. Not as much as a babe as you are, Tsukki, but still a babe.”

Sarutobi's hand wandered, sliding over a patch of Tsukuyo's bare thigh. She was still wearing those stupid short shorts, still felt a little exposed, but Sarutobi looked good in modest clothes. Proper. Tsukuyo might have imagined Sarutobi in formal clothing and got a little warm. Sarutobi's hand slid up and down slowly, comfortingly, the ninja peering up at her face through thick lashes.

“Long week? I had a long week too. I got three jobs this week and they were all really easy. They were really sleazy men, I won't get into the details except I will totally get into the details. Right now, at this very moment. So the three of them were in cahoots together, and-”

“Sa-chan.” Tsukuyo said, yawning. “ _Shhh._ ”

Sarutobi shifted, the cut off excitement still building inside of her. “You're so tense, Tsukki. Do you want a massage? I can give you massage. An amaaaaazing massage if I do say so myself. I took a class once out of boredom, and I didn't think it would be useful until I realized I could pleasure my future partner with it, isn't that a great skill to have? I'm a ninja, so I'm really good with my hands- hey you should be really good with your hands too. We had that competition one time to see which of us could-”

“Sa-chan.” Tsukuyo said. Again. “ _Shhh._ ”

“Ah. Right.” Sarutobi said, shifting again, her hand no longer slow and comforting but a bit quicker and more distracting. She was working up to something here, and Tsukuyo knew it.

Tsukuyo ignored the hand on her leg to the best of her abilities. For a second, she thought maybe Sarutobi was actually watching the movie again, memorizing the cheesy lines and terrible sex scenes. But then Sarutobi shifted, her head turning up towards Tsukuyo again, and her mouth opened.

“So, I saw Gintoki-”

Tsukuyo leaned down and kissed her. It was the fastest way to shut her up, she'd found out. Just give the girl what she wanted. Tsukuyo was done with this entire _week_ , Sarutobi's antics included. She just wanted one relaxing moment to ease off some stress and kissing Sarutobi was always nice.

Sarutobi moaned into the kiss, always so quick to show pleasure and always so easy to please. Sometimes it was a turn off, but Tsukuyo had quickly found out how to stop that.

Tsukuyo broke the kiss, their lips still brushing. “You need to be quiet.”

“Oh?” Sarutobi asked, a hopeful note in her voice. “Or else?”

“Or else.” Tsukuyo said sternly. “Or else I'll have to gag you?”

“Oh. That's exciting!” Sarutobi said her eyes lighting up. “Why didn't you say that from the start? I would have started making a racket _hours_ ago so-”

Tsukuyo pressed her hand over Sarutobi's mouth. Sighing, she shoved the ninja off of her, sending Sarutobi onto the floor. Sarutobi squealed, glancing up to Tsukuyo with her worst angry face, her voice raising loud enough for the neighbors to hear and complain. “What was that for! That was so rude, you could have just said 'hey babe, let's move to the floor' instead of just shoving-”

“Sa-chan.” Tsukuyo said sharply, standing up from the couch. She placed a hand on her hip, standing tall. She wasn't very good at this whole dominating thing yet, but they were getting there. She supposed. “You've been a bad girl. You're not listening to me when I speak.”

“O-oh!” Sarutobi said, smiling bright. “I've been such a bad girl! Spank me! Hit me! Do what you want!”

Tsukuyo sighed, hand going to her head. Her eyelids fluttered closed. “No, you're too eager. This is why we always have what you call 'vanilla sex'. You're too eager and I'm too tired right now.”

“What do you want from me!” Sarutobi exclaimed, on her knees now with her hands clasped together on her thighs. “Do you want me to beg? To strip and prepare myself just for you? I'm wet already, Tsukki!”

 _Too fast._ Tsukuyo sighed again, flopping back down on the couch. “Sa-chan, you need to hold back. Don't be so eager to please me. You need to be slow, maybe a little hesitant. Don't just throw your clothes off if I ask, take your time.”

“But I want to please you!” Sarutobi said, leaning her elbows onto the couch. Her hand shot out for Tsukuyo's calve, fingers pressing into the muscle. She began to knead slowly, mouth moving a mile a minute. “I am at your beck and call! I will do anything for a little mistreatment! I even put up with your abandonment play all week, and not once have I touched myself! You haven't been visiting lately, are you trying to make me jealous or are you seeing other people? It's not that I'm insecure or bothered by it – just kidding, I'd be totally bothered by it! I'm just easy riled up and you know it! Do you want me to be insecure and jealous because I can _be_ jealous! I love being jealous, I'm jealous all the time!”

Sighing, Tsukuyo tuned her out, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Sarutobi's hand worked its way up to her knee before sliding up to the sore muscles of her thighs. She was still talking a mile a minute, but Tsukuyo wasn't even listening to the individual words. The sound of her voice was enough to make her feel content, the rubbing on her leg suddenly very pleasant.

Suddenly, Sarutobi switched legs, starting with the thigh and working her way down.

“You can take my stockings off if you want.” Tsukuyo said, completely expecting Sarutobi to jump at the chance.

“You need to tell me more stern! Just tell me to do it!” Sarutobi said, sitting up and instantly grabbing the band for the fishnets. Tsukuyo did _not_ tell her sternly, instead she just watched Sarutobi work, always so methodical when she wasn't being dramatic and overeager. Surprisingly, she took her time, rolling down each stocking inch by inch, revealing more and more imprinted skin. When both of them were off, Sarutobi leaned forward, lips pressing against the smooth skin of Tsukuyo's knee.

Tsukuyo couldn't help but worry. Sarutobi's over eagerness could have gotten her into trouble, into bad relationships. Tsukuyo didn't want to take advantage of that, didn't want to be too cruel. And while sometimes the ninja talked _way_ too much, Tsukuyo did like what she had to say. She wasn't here just for the physical relationship, she was here because they just _clicked_.

“Higher.” Tsukuyo said. Did she have enough bite in her tone? She didn't think so, because Sarutobi's kissing simply moved direction. The woman didn't shudder, didn't react at all except the kisses were moving up the inside of Tsukuyo's thigh.

Sarutobi suddenly had her hand on the button to her shorts, thumb popping it open. She pushed up the hem over her shirt, kissed Tsukuyo's stomach, lips sliding down dangerously close to her panties. “Like I said earlier, these are cute.” Sarutobi said, before leaning in and pressing a kiss over the exposed cotton. “That's a nice shade of purple. Did you wear them just for me?”

Tsukuyo considered her options for response. “Maybe.” She said, smiling when Sarutobi glanced up at her. “I made sure my bra matched too.”

Sarutobi perked up at that, her eyes instantly on Tsukuyo's chest. She leaned up, hand going for the hem of her shirt, but Tsukuyo gently slapped her hands away.

“Hit me harder next time.” She asked very nicely, her hands in the air. Her eyes were wide behind her red frames, smile huge. “Please.”

“You're not done down there.” Tsukuyo said, gesturing back towards her open shorts. “Pleasure me. Show me what you're made of and then maybe you'll be allowed to feel good too.”

Sarutobi squealed behind a hand to her face, trying her best to keep herself contained. Tsukuyo knew talking to her like this made her excessively happy. Telling her what to do and how to do it was the easiest way to turn the other woman on. And best of all, Tsukuyo didn't even have to do much dom work. Not much pushing and shoving like Sarutobi wanted.

Sarutobi suddenly had the shorts pulled down, Tsukuyo gasping in surprise when Sarutobi's warm tongue suddenly pressed against her panties. Shocked, Tsukuyo closed her legs, a hand on Sarutobi's head.

“A-actually, come up here for a second. I want to kiss you.” Tsukuyo said, heat rising to her face. Her belly was warm, the heat pooling down from her core so suddenly she shuddered.

When Sarutobi came up to press a kiss to her lips, a hand sliding up Tsukuyo's leg and then diving into her panties from the side, Tsukuyo moaned. She was wet, a shiver in her abdomen, her legs still trying to close even though Sarutobi had worked a knee between them.

The kiss was wet and sloppy, Sarutobi's fingers slid between Tsukuyo's lower lips, pressing over her sensitive bud and making her jolt.

“Like that.” Sarutobi whispered against Tsukuyo's lips, fingers sliding and pressing again. She caught Tsukuyo's gasp with her lips, her fingers sliding down to Tsukuyo's core, coated and wet. Gently, she pressed in, catching Tsukuyo's gasp with her lips.

Tsukuyo's hands landed on Sarutobi's hips, gripping tight for a moment before sliding down the front of her pants. She struggled a moment to get Sarutobi's pants open – Sarutobi was stroking her, distracting her, – and once the button was popped, both hands slid into Sarutobi's cotton panties, sliding over coarse hair before mimicking the motions.

Sarutobi hummed into Tsukuyo's mouth, their hands moving in rhythm with each other. Sarutobi's free hand finally slid up Tsukuyo's shirt, fingers trying to work their way under Tsukuyo's bra.

“Wait, wait.” Tsukuyo said, parting the kiss and gasping for breath. She was having a hard time getting her hands in Sarutobi's pants. “Forget what I said earlier, you fiend. Clothes off. Now.”

“We're kissing while we do it.” Sarutobi decided before standing up. Tsukuyo went with her, still kissing, until Tsukuyo grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head.

They undressed each other, one layer of clothing disappearing amidst a flutter of kisses until Sarutobi was completely naked and finally pulling Tsukuyo's bra off. Once they were bare, Sarutobi's mouth went for Tsukuyo's left nipple, hot and wet and sucking at it. Her other hand disappeared between Tsukuyo's legs.

Tsukuyo pushed Sarutobi back down to the couch, onto her back, her own hand wet and pushing into Sarutobi, two fingers wiggling and making their way deeper immediately.

“Tsukki!” Sarutobi moaned, back arching. “So fast!”

“You're going to come just from this.” Tsukuyo said sternly, the pads of her fingers pressing and searching, sliding in and out at a moderate pace. “Do you like it?”

“More!” Sarutobi gasped, one hand clawing up Tsukuyo's side, the other still palming her.

Tsukuyo added a third finger, the hot heat enveloping her as she dived in deeper. She continued to move her hand, her mouth dropping to leave kisses along Sarutobi's collarbone.

Sarutobi moaned, head falling back, her own hand picking up speed. “What- what do you want me to do?”

“Spread your legs wider.” Tsukuyo said, fingers plunging faster. “Touch yourself because you're disgusting, right?”

Sarutobi moaned loud, the hand on Tsukuyo's hip sliding down between her own legs, sliding over her clit. “Like- like this? Tsukki!”

“Mm, like that.” Tsukuyo said, teeth sinking onto Sarutobi's collar bone. “Keep going. How rough?”

“Harder. It's okay, press harder.” Sarutobi moaned. “Tell me I'm bad. I'm so bad, right? Have I been a good girl, Tsukki?”

“No.” Tsukuyo said. “You've been terrible, actually, blowing up my phone every day when you know I'm working, and leaving me at least ten voice-mail's that only talk about our one-sided male love interests.”

Sarutobi paused all of her movements, eyes flashing up. Tsukuyo stopped too, suddenly worried something hurt or wasn't right.

Sarutobi's voice went blank. “You need to say it sexily. Geez.”

Rolling her eyes Tsukuyo grinned, hand returning to work. “You need to send me more sexy pictures is what I'm getting at. Let me see your pretty bras, you have a lot more than I do.”

“Do you want- those?” Sarutobi asked, moaning suddenly, back arching. “There, right there!”

“Say please.” Tsukuyo said.

“Please! Please! Right there please!”

Tsukuyo slid over that spot again, fingers curling just right, and then Sarutobi's walls were spasming around her. Sarutobi moaned loud enough for the whole block hear her, back arching off the couch. Her legs tightened around Tsukuyo's hips, before she gasped, her hand slowly returning to help Tsukuyo along.

It didn't take much. Tsukuyo moaned into Sarutobi's ear, hips rocking forward for more contact and then she was filled with ecstasy. Tsukuyo shuddered, teeth sinking into Sarutobi's neck, her fingers accidentally pushing deeper. There was a second, more gentle spasm around them, Sarutobi keening.

Panting, they kissed once they had caught their breaths, Sarutobi giggling. “Again?”

“Again?” Tsukuyo asked, slowly pulling her fingers out. She was sated with that, didn't really need anything more than the contact and company. “Can we nap instead? And maybe watch a better movie before we nap?”

Sarutobi huffed, eyes rolling. “I suppose it's late enough. Are we going to nap together? In my bed? Isn't that called sleeping? This is basically sleeping now.”

“Can we sleep? In your bed?” Tsukuyo asked.

“Don't ask!” Sarutobi said. “Just tell me!”

“We're sleeping in your bed.” Tsukuyo said. “After we watch _Shin Godzilla_.”

“What! Why that one!” Sarutobi said loudly, her fingers going to her mouth so she could lick them. It wasn't sexy at all for once because she was yelling, hand suddenly gesturing. “Why can't we watch _Godzilla vs Megalon_!”

“Why can't we watch both?” Tsukuyo asked, getting up from the couch and dragging a throw with her to cover herself. “We should shower first. Together.”

“Yes!” Sarutobi yelled, jumping up, indifferent to her nudity. “Let me put the leftovers away first.”

“No, I'm going to finish it after!” Tsukuyo said, reaching for Sarutobi's arms. She pulled her in close, kissing her again. Sarutobi melted into her, lips soft. “Why do we have to fight over everything?”

“It's more fun this way.” Sarutobi said, eyebrows waggling. “Fine we can watch your movie first, but then we have to watch mine! And then we are going to make love in my bed before having the longest nap ever!”

Tsukuyo bumped her nose before walking off. “Fine. But I get to sleep by the wall. And then tomorrow, we're going to get up and figure out what happened with these short shorts.”

“What! No way!” Sarutobi yelled, chasing after her to the bathroom. She grabbed Tsukuyo's hand, fingers interlacing. “The wall is my favorite spot! We're going to have to fight for it, Tsukki! And who cares what happened with the shorts, maybe some things are better left as shifty plot devices!”

Tsukuyo paused, glancing to Sarutobi. She smiled before shrugging, turning back to the bathroom and dragging Sarutobi along. Shower sex sounded pretty nice, now that she really thought about it. Sounded fun and steamy.

Maybe she didn't need to know what happened with the shorts after all.


End file.
